1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data management system for improving security, a data management method and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various reservation management systems, settlement systems, etc. have been proposed, and these systems are configured so that a user previously registers user information such as a name, an address, a password or a number of a credit card in a server of the service provision side, and predetermined service is received based on the user information.
For example, JP 2002-183563 A discloses a reservation method and a reservation system in which when accommodation facilities etc. are reserved using a mobile communication terminal into which an IC card etc. are built, fee payment and locking/unlocking of the reserved accommodation facilities, etc. can be performed for the reserved period with its mobile communication terminal.
However, in JP 2002-183563 A, there is a problem on security since all the user information about the user necessary to receive service is registered in a server of the service provision side and is held in a state in which other people can access the user information. Because of this, it may be conceived to encrypt user information using a predetermined encryption key and hold this encryption key in only a storage medium of a user terminal. However, there was a problem that the encryption key is lost when the user terminal is renewed.
In the foregoing examples, all of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art on a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.